


Meeting the Parents

by MultiFangirl777



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Agnarr fans may want to stay away from this fic, Agnarr is mean, F/M, Kristanna, The parents somehow survived shipwreck, kristoff meets the parents, rated T for minor language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFangirl777/pseuds/MultiFangirl777
Summary: Shortly after the Eternal Winter, Elsa and Anna’s parents return to Arendelle. How will things change now that they’re alive and back? How will they handle Anna dating Kristoff? Anna doesn’t have a good feeling about this.
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna, Kristoff/Anna
Comments: 27
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfic on AO3, and my first fanfic I’ve actually published in years! 
> 
> This was originally just supposed to be a short story about Agnarr and Iduna meeting Kristoff, but has become something much bigger than that. 
> 
> I will warn you that Agnarr is mean in this story. If you don’t like that, you may want to consider avoiding this story. Otherwise, please enjoy!

Anna couldn’t believe her eyes. There was no way... She was hallucinating... They weren’t real....

But the arms wrapping around her neck told her otherwise. This was very real. Her parents were alive! 

“What-how? We - They said -.” No complete sentences were being spoken. She couldn’t process the thoughts enough to create the sentences.

“I know. I’m sorry we stayed away for so long! But we’ll explain everything very soon,” her mother, Iduna, answered. “Now, where’s your sister?” 

“In the study, probably signing more documents,” Anna said. 

“Great! Let’s go see her, and then we can have dinner!” her mother exclaimed. 

“Actually, you can go ahead. I’m going to... join you in just a few minutes,” Anna said. She needed to process this before they just started acting like nothing happened.

“Okay. See you soon, sweetheart,” her mother said, caressing her cheek before both parents walked towards the castle. Anna watched them walk away for a few moments, and then quickly ran towards the stables. 

Kristoff was giving Sven his daily groom. He turned around at the familiar sound of Anna’s footsteps, smiling. The smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared when he saw her crying. 

“Anna? Is everything okay?” He asked, walking slowly towards her. He was never good with crying girls....

“They’re back,” she whispered, trying desperately to wipe the tears away, to no avail. 

“What?” Kristoff couldn’t make out what she just said. He was still too far away to hear whispers. 

“My parents. I don’t know how, but they survived the storm at sea, and they’re back,” Anna explained. 

“That’s great, isn’t it?” Kristoff inquired. 

“It’s been three years, Kristoff. Everyone believed they were long gone! And now, out of the blue, they just reappear? And they’re acting like they never left! Well, other than the fact that my mother hugged me so tightly... But they want to have dinner and just continue life like nothing happened.” 

“I’m sorry, babe. I still don’t see the bad side of all this,” Kristoff said. 

“They were gone, Kristoff!” she yelled. She hated being angry, and she definitely didn’t want to be angry at him, but her emotions were already out of control. “Do you know how long I had wished I would wake up, and their deaths would have just been a bad dream? That they would be there at the breakfast table, talking business again? It took me until just before Elsa’s coronation for it to really sink in that they were never coming back. I accepted it. My life has changed so much because of it. And now they’re back, and my life is going to change all over again.” 

Kristoff wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, but making sure to still be as gentle as possible with her. He was always afraid he could accidentally crush her if he squeezed too tightly. She was so thin... 

“I’m sorry. I get it. Sort of. I lost my real parents at a young age, and then the trolls adopted me, and I... I forgot they even existed. But I can understand where your pain is coming from. But Anna, there’s one thing in your life that will never change.” 

“What’s that?” Anna asked, her voice muffled by his clothing. 

“Me. Us. Our love for each other.” Anna chuckled. Kristoff smiled. He loved making her laugh. “I will be right here, by your side, the entire time Anna.” He released her, much to Anna’s disappointment, and looked in her eyes. “I promise. We’ll get through this together.” 

Anna smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you,” she murmured. 

“Anything for you, Feistypants.” He cupped her cheek, wiping a stray tear away as Anna leaned into his hand. “You mentioned the family dinner. Do you want me to come there as support?” 

Anna mulled over it for a moment. “No. I think tonight it really just needs to be the four of us. I’ll have Elsa there to help me if needed.” 

“Hopefully Elsa doesn’t start another storm seeing them,” Kristoff joked.

“Kristoff!” Anna shouted. She really wasn’t in the mood for that reminder. 

“Sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood,” Kristoff said. Anna glared at him. “Okay. Not a good time. Got it.” Anna leaned back into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She really wished her hands could touch each other, but she also loved her giant teddy bear. 

“I’ll tell you how it goes afterwards,” she promised. “And you will get to meet my parents. I’ll just need to... ease them into that part of things.” 

“Ease them in? What-?” Kristoff began, but stopped. Of course. He was an ice harvester. She was a princess. Princesses were supposed to marry princes.

“Stop that,” Anna said, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“What?” Kristoff asked innocently.

“You were clenching your jaw again. Like what you do when I bring up a certain prince.” Kristoff had to bite the inside of his cheek to not clench his jaw again. He really did hate that traitor. “You know I would never choose anyone over you. We’re too deep in our relationship for that to happen.” 

“Damn right we are,” Kristoff replied. He cupped her head in his hands and leaned down to kiss her passionately. 

Anna pulled away before they could get too deep into things. She needed to look presentable when she walked back in that castle. Her dress couldn’t be all wrinkled from making out with her boyfriend. 

“I should go and make sure Elsa is doing okay. I love you,” she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Love you too, baby,” Kristoff replied with a smile. Anna grinned as she walked away, and gave him a little wave before dashing out of the stables. 

***

Elsa was, in fact, not doing well with her parents’ arrival. She had been shocked to see them, and accidentally froze her hands to the desk. Everything fell apart after that.

“What are you doing here?” the current queen asked. 

“We’ve come back home, Elsa. And it looks like we’ve made the right choice. You still can’t control your powers. How can you run a Kingdom like that?” her father inquired.

“I have control of my powers most of the time. Anna taught me how to control them. But I’m still human, and seeing my parents alive is a bit of a shock,” Elsa replied. Snow was starting to fall from the ceiling. She needed to get control of her powers, and fast. 

Thankfully, Anna burst into that room at that moment, and Elsa felt a lot better having her sister there. “Anna!” she exclaimed. 

“Hey! Sorry I’m late. I had to make a small detour,” Anna said. Elsa noticed that Anna wasn’t fazed by the other two people in the room.

“Anna... Did you know about this?” Elsa questioned, gesturing towards their parents. 

“Yes. I saw them walk through the gates on my way to the stables,” the princess replied. She wasn’t afraid to mention the stables in front of her parents; she used to go there all the time to feed the horses when she was alone. Her parents wouldn’t be fazed by that. Elsa simply nodded. 

“Well, now that we’re back, how about we go down for dinner, and discuss how we’re going to move forward?” Agnarr suggested. Elsa could tell by his tone that he did not intend for her to remain as queen. She clenched her hands together into fists under the table, but nodded and followed the other three out of the study room. 

***

The initial silence at the table was unbearable for Anna. She had learned to be more accustomed to noise from either Elsa or Kristoff. But Kristoff wasn’t here, and Elsa was lost in thought, not making eye contact with anyone. The sisters originally were sitting next to each other, but Iduna freaked out, and made Anna move away. 

“I just told you I can control my powers now with her!” Elsa had exclaimed. That didn’t make a difference to the former king and queen, though. They were determined to keep the sisters apart at all costs. 

So now they were sitting on opposite ends of the table, with Anna trapped by her parents, and Elsa isolated on the other end. 

Anna began to wonder if this was really going to be the best for the family - for Arendelle. 

They were halfway through their meal when their father started talking, breaking the silence. 

“Elsa, I know you mentioned you were capable of controlling your powers, but somehow I don’t believe you. I think it would be best if you stepped down as queen and let me take control of the kingdom again,” he reasoned.

“What?!” Anna exclaimed, standing up swiftly, accidentally knocking her seat over. Agnarr gave her a stern look. “You’re revoking her title as queen.... because you doubt Elsa can control her powers?! Look at her! She’s not wearing any gloves right now, and there’s no ice covering anything. There’s not even a speck of snow anywhere except in her hair and on her dress because she designed those!” 

“Anna...” Elsa whispered. 

“No! I will not be silenced! Look, I know you’re our parents, but you can’t just walk in here after being gone for three years and change everything. You can try all you want, but Elsa and I will never be separated again unless we choose to be separated! You cannot force us!” 

“Anna!” Elsa shouted, and Anna whipped around. Elsa almost never used that tone of voice with her. “Those are not your decisions to make right now.” 

“And why not? I’m a princess! I may be the youngest in this family, but I have every right to speak my mind and have a say in how our lives are changed!” 

A fist slammed on the table, and both sisters jumped at the loud noise. They turned to see Agnarr glaring at both of them. 

“Anna, go up to your room. Your sister and I have some serious business to talk about,” he commanded.

“But-.”

“Anna, please, can you give us a few minutes?” Elsa pleaded. Anna turned to face her sister again. After a few moments, Anna wilted, realizing she was going to lose this battle.

“Okay. I’ll leave you be,” she said, and walked out of the dining room, closing the door behind her.

She wasn’t going to her room, though. She was going to find comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Agnarr talk. Anna tells Kristoff what happened.

“Okay. You have me alone. Now what?” Elsa asked. 

“Elsa, I believe we both know the right and easy way to move forward,” Agnarr said. “Let me take the crown back. Let me have my place back as the rightful king.” 

Elsa took a deep, steady breath. She loved her parents, but they had been gone for three years, and she had accepted that. Accepted what that meant for her future. Could they really just take it back like that? 

Elsa wasn’t sure. This had never happened before, so there weren’t any books on it. She didn’t want to rebel against her father, but she was the queen, and she deserved to stay on the throne. Right?

“Come on, Elsa. Don’t make this harder than it needs to be,” Agnarr pushed. Elsa snapped her eyes open and glared at her father.

“I’m the one making it hard? I’ve lived for the last three years believing you both were dead. My powers were revealed to the entire kingdom on my coronation day.” Her parents gasped at that news, but she ignored them and continued on. “I accidentally set an Eternal Winter on the Kingdom, which I admit wasn’t the best thing I’ve ever done, but Anna helped me through it. She did more to teach me how to control my powers in less than a week than you two did in ten years. The entire kingdom has fallen in love with me as their queen. They have accepted me, powers and all. And I did all of that without either of you here. You cannot just change all of that now that you are back. I will not allow it.” 

The look Agnarr gave Elsa made the queen immediately regret saying anything...

***

“They didn’t even let you say anything?” Kristoff asked. He and Anna were sitting on a bench overlooking the fjord. There weren’t any comfortable spots to sit at in the stables. 

“No. I mean, I did talk, trying to voice my side, but they didn’t allow it, and sent me to my room,” the princess responded. She was pouting, her head in one of her hands. Kristoff avoided moving in to kiss her or anything; now was not the time for that. 

He chuckled instead. “Always a stubborn rebel. I’m surprised they didn’t have any guards make sure you actually went to your room.” 

“Well, they don’t have control of the guards. Not yet, anyways. Elsa is in control of them, as she’s the queen, and she would never be that controlling of me,” Anna justified. “Which I’m really glad. Even if they forced me to my room, though, I would have found a way to come see you.” 

Kristof smiles and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Anna eagerly laid her head on his chest. “Well, I’m glad you’re comfortable enough with me to come to me when you go through things,” he said, his hand playing with the end of one of her braids. “No one’s ever come to me for advice, though, so I’m no help on that front.” 

It was Anna’s turn to chuckle. “That’s okay. It’s just ice to actually have someone to talk to. The only thing I had when the gates were closed was Joan, and, well, she didn’t talk back or even acknowledge me.” 

“Who’s Joan?” 

“Joan. As in Joan of Arc. We have a portrait of her in our portrait gallery,” Anna explained. “I talked to all of the paintings when I was younger, just to fill the empty silence in the castle. But there was a couch right below her portrait, where I could just lie down and think and talk for hours. My parents never noticed, and the limited staff we had at the time were extremely busy with other things to pay any attention to me.” 

Hearing about her past abandonment made Kristoff’s heart clench. He knew the feeling. After all, his closest pal is a reindeer that doesn’t actually talk back. The conversations did help Kristoff work through things, but it’s not the same as talking to someone who can talk back. He at least had the trolls. Anna has no one for so long....

“I should probably get back,” Anna lamented. Kristoff frowned as she stood up, clearly intending on leaving. 

“Alright. Well, at least let me walk you back,” Kristoff suggested. Anna frowned slightly at that. 

“I-I don’t know,” she said, nervously playing with her hair. “With all the tension about who has control of the throne, I don’t think adding the fact I have a boyfriend will help with anything.” 

“Oh, come on. Surely it can’t be worse than an eternal winter over the entire kingdom?” Kristoff commented. Anna glared at him again. “What? Come on. That was months ago now. Surely you don’t still have any bad memories from it.” He stood up and rested his hand on her cheek, silently reminding her that the winter is what brought them together. 

“It’s not all bad. And most of it is gone. It’s just... the frozen heart sometimes still haunts me.” She involuntarily shuddered, and Kristoff instinctively pulled her close to warm her up. 

“Okay. I’ll try my best not to mention it, but it was the period of time that my life changed around for the better, and that’s what I like to focus on,” he said, kissing the top of her head. Anna’s arms squeezed tighter around him, and he knew she was a little happier with that. “As for the walk home, I can walk you most of the way without anyone knowing. I’m pretty good at that.” 

“Okay,” Anna conceded. “It would be nice to have you around a little longer.” They pulled apart, but Anna quickly wrapped her two arms around his right arm. 

Their walk back to the castle was mostly quiet. They just enjoyed having the company and listening to the sounds of nature. 

Kristoff stopped just inside the gates. The gates did leave a bad memory in his mind, which is why he always made sure he was at least on the other side when walking her back home. He would always regret leaving when he did. He should have stayed with her. Made sure she was okay. He should have—. 

“Thank you for listening to my rant,” Anna said, breaking his thoughts. “And I promise, once everything is figured out and settled, you’ll meet my parents. It’s just... too soon.” 

Kristoff nodded. He definitely didn’t want to meet them right now. Not with how Anna was describing them. Time would be good, for everyone. 

“I love you,” she whispered, even though there was no need to. Somehow, the whispers made it more real - more intimate. 

“I love you too,” Kristoff whispered back, sealing it with a quick kiss. As he was pulling away, Anna’s arms wrapped around his neck, and she pulled him down for a longer kiss. Kristoff wrapped one arm around her waist, placing the other right behind her head. He would never get tired of kissing her. He knew that for a fact. 

Eventually, Anna pulled away, letting her arms drop to her side. Kristoff took a step back, giving her the space she needed.

“Good night,” she said. 

“Good night, Feistypants.” He smiled, and Anna laughed. Kristoff didn’t know how or when, but the name he called her once was what he ended up using as her nickname. It was just fitting. 

Anna gave a little wave, and Kristoff waved back, watching as she turned and ran back into the castle before turning himself and heading back to the stables for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Woot woot! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa tries to figure out what to do next.

Elsa paced around in her room, trying to think of what to do. Her father hadn’t done anything harsh after she spoke out. Instead he had walked out of the room, but stopped just before he was fully out and said that they would talk about it more tomorrow, when she was thinking clearly. 

Elsa hated that. She was thinking clearly. This was her Kingdom now. They disappeared for three years. She still had no clue why they were gone so long. She made a mental note to ask them about that in the morning. 

Still, she had been queen for months now. Sure, it had a very icy start, but the people had grown to love her now. Could she really just back down from that now that her parents mysteriously returned? They did like them before they left. They would have no problem accepting her parents as the king and queen again.

This day had been emotionally and mentally draining, and she didn’t want to spend a single moment longer thinking about it. She sat down at her vanity, undid her braid, quickly brushed out her hair, and crawled into bed. She would rethink about everything tomorrow. 

——

Unfortunately, her mind had other plans. By about 2 am, she was up again, thinking about the whole situation. She ran her fingers through her hair, stopping about halfway through just trying to think and let off some of the stress. 

There was only one possible thing that could help her, and that was the library. Sure, it wouldn’t have any books on this specific situation, but maybe there would be some sort of clue.

She stood up, put some slippers on, and quietly walked down to that room. She was not the only one there.

The fire was lit, and Anna was sitting on the couch, bundled up in a blanket. 

“You couldn’t sleep either, huh?” Elsa asked from the door. Anna startled, nearly falling off the couch. Elsa stifled a laugh. 

“Elsa! Hi! Um, no. Not really,” she admitted. 

“Yeah. Me neither,” Elsa said. “This is just crazy! I still can’t believe they’re back now.” 

“I know. They’re back, and trying to change everything,” the Princess said, clutching the blanket tighter. 

“Hey, everything’s going to be okay. I promise,” Elsa said, putting a comforting arm around her sister. 

“I hope so,” Anna muttered. “Hey, speaking of changes, what happened at dinner after I left?” 

“Not a lot. I stood up for myself, Papa got mad at me, and then he left saying we would talk about it more at breakfast,” Elsa explained.

“Hey! That’s great you stood up for yourself!” Anna exclaimed.

“Yeah... Except I have no clue what I’m going to do tomorrow to prove I deserve to stay on the throne,” Elsa said. “That’s actually why I came down here. I was hoping one of the books would help me.” 

“Hm... I’m not sure if there’s any specific book that could help you, but there might be something in some of them,” Anna commented. 

Elsa looked up at the vast collection of books. The problem was, she had no clue where to start. She turned to face her sister, who was just looking at the fire. 

“So, what’s keeping you up?” Elsa asked. “Please tell me it doesn’t have to do with me possibly resigning?”

“No. I mean, not entirely. It’s a small part of it, though,” Anna admitted. 

“And the other part is Kristoff,” Elsa stated knowingly. Anna blushed slightly, shrinking a little under the blanket. 

“I’m just... In worried about Mama and Papa will think of him. He’s not a prince, or of any real stature,” Anna reminded. 

“No, he’s not a prince. He’s so much better than a prince,” Elsa said. Anna smiled. Elsa liked Kristoff. Sure, he was on the more rugged side, but he clearly treated Anna right, and after everything Anna told her about him on their trip, she couldn’t help but be thankful for him and his help. 

“I hope they can see that in him, too,” Anna whispered. “I don’t know what I’ll do if they...” She took in a deep breath. “If they don’t approve of him.”

“And that’s why you’re reading Romeo and Juliet,” Elsa added, glancing over at the book on the side table. Anna blushed and nodded. “Have you talked to Kristoff about it?” 

“About the book? No. I think everyone has read that book by now, and if they haven’t, they at least know what it’s about. No need to repeat it to anyone.”

Elsa chuckled. “No, Anna. About your worries and your fears.” 

“Oh. Yeah, I mentioned it to him. He got really upset about the implications of it at first, but he said that we would be fine. That he would stay. But what if he can’t stay? What happens then?” 

“Then you two will work it out, and you’ll just have to do the next right thing. Whatever that may be. But that’s still a little ways away from you, so I don’t think you have to worry about that tonight.” Elsa laid her hand against Anna’s cheek soothingly. Anna looked up at her sister.

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

“You’re welcome. Now why don’t you go up to bed and get some sleep?” Elsa advised. Anna yawned and nodded. She gave Elsa a quick hug before walking out of the library and silently closing the door behind her.

Elsa smiles as she watched her sister leave, and then turned to look at the looming bookshelves. 

“Well, I better get started,” she murmured, and walked up to the books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writin more from Elsa’s perspective. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa makes a decision.

Elsa had stayed up the rest of the night going through the books, but she still didn’t find anything that would help her. Nothing even close to this had ever happened before. How was anyone supposed to know the rules of this scenario?

She slammed the book she was currently reading closed. It was no use. She turned her head to see the sun starting to peak over the water. It was morning. She had to get ready for the day and do some paperwork, for what might be the last time.

She put the book back in its spot on the bookshelf, ran her fingers through her hair a few times just in case she bumped into one of the staff on the way upstairs, and then walked out of the library.

_Let’s get this over with._

***

Anna was never an early riser. In fact, she hated mornings, and wished she could sleep in until after noon every day. But, like every other morning, the wake-up knocks on the door came too early.

“Princess Anna,” Kai called through the door. “It’s time to get up and have breakfast!”

Anna groaned and rolled over into her side. Maybe if she didn’t answer, they would leave her alone, and she could go back to sleep. Unfortunately, Kai knocked again, this time a little harder.

“Okay. I’m awake! Tell them I’ll be down in a few minutes!” she called. Kai seemed to accept that response, as she heard him walk away. She slowly sat up, stretching her arms, and then rubbing her eyes. She looked out of the window, wishing she had time to go see Kristoff. Sadly, that would have to wait until after breakfast. Elsa would hate it if she was late to breakfast. Especially now that their parents were going to be there.

Their parents. Anna has almost forgotten about that, even though it had kept her up for most of the night thinking about it. She still kept thinking she would wake up, and it would be an awful dream. Maybe it still was.

Anna crawled out of bed and brushed out her hair. She considered leaving it down for once, but quickly decided against it when her hair kept frizzing up. She tied it into the two familiar braids, and ran a finger over the strip that used to have the white streak. She still couldn’t believe, after all this time, that it was gone. She had thought it was something she had at birth. She never would have thought it would have been caused by an accidentally hit from her sister’s ice.

She took a deep breath. She couldn’t think about that right now. She had to go downstairs and start her day.

She walked towards her door, hand on the doorknob, when she looked down and realized she never changed out of her nightgown.

She debated changing for a few moments, but ended up just brushing out the ceases in her gown and walking out of the bedroom. She would change into a day dress later.

She opened up the door and ran down to the dining hall.

Her parents and Elsa were already having a heated argument when she walked in. Iduna turned briefly to smile at her and whisper a “Good morning”, before focusing back on the conversation.

Anna took a seat on the other side of them. Once she was seated, she began to focus on the conversation.

“Elsa, you and I both know there’s only one option. One way or another, I will become the king again. It will be a lot easier if you just step down and let me take control again,” her father was saying. Anna’s blood began to boil at her father’s statements, but she tried to stay calm as she began eating the eggs on her plate.

Elsa sighed, running a hand through her hair. She looked completely defeated, and Anna wished there was some way she could help her sister.

“Elsa...” their father began again.

“Alright! Fine!” Elsa shouted, slamming her hands on the table. “You want the throne and all of its responsibilities back so bad?! You can have it!” She swiftly stood up, making her chair creek as it moved against the wooden floor. Without another word, she stormed out of the room.

Anna’s father looked pleased that he succeeded, while her mother looked slightly worried. Anna quickly finished her eggs, excused herself, and ran up to the study. She had gone there by routine, so she was briefly surprised when she didn’t find Elsa there. She wandered through the halls, checking in the library and entrance before heading upstairs. She soon found Elsa in her bedroom, staring out the window. Her hands kept clenching and unclenching, and Anna could hear her taking deep breaths. She was trying to destress herself.

“Are you okay?” Anna asked as she tentatively walked into the bedroom. Elsa turned around and gave her sister a reassuring smile.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine,” Elsa said. “And things will be back to normal soon. Or, as close to normal as they can get with our parents back.”

“So you’re okay with giving up your duties as queen?” the younger sister inquired.

“Don’t worry. It will only be temporary,” Elsa said, walking over to her desk.

“What do you mean? You just gave it back to Papa. He won’t give it up,” Anna reminded her.

“He will if I can legally prove that I’m the rightful ruler of Arendelle,” Elsa said. “I think I finally found some answers while going through some of the documents this morning. The only unfortunate part is that I need to get some outside help with it, so it won’t be as quick as I would like it to be.”

“Outside help? Like, a visitor?” Anna asked, slightly excited, but apprehensive at the same time. They hadn’t had visitors since the coronation. Well, except for Kristoff, but after the first two nights, he really wasn’t considered a visitor.

“Yes, in a way,” Elsa replied. “Tell me, Anna. Do you remember Harald?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff do some planning.

“Harald... You mean that kid who called me Chipmunk? Yeah, I remember him,” Anna replied. “But what does he have to do with your position as queen?” 

Elsa chuckled. “Well, that kid grew up to be a lawyer. I wrote him a letter just before breakfast, asking for his help with this very matter. None of the books in our library will help us because nothing like this has happened in Arendelle before, but he might have some additional information from his studies growing up that could help us,” she explained. 

“Oh, Elsa, that’s such a brilliant idea!” Anna exclaimed.

“Yes, well, like I said, I just sent the letter. I won’t know for about a week if he can even help us. So, until then, Papa will be in control,” Elsa emphasized. 

“Are you trying to imply something?” Anna asked warily. 

“I’m not implying anything,” Elsa responded. “Just stating facts. Papa is in charge, and even if I can get my place back as queen, things will still be different. If you’re worried about something else changing, you may want to figure out how to stop it from changing, if you can.” 

Anna chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Kristoff was a commoner. She didn’t know how her parents would react to the news that a princess was dating a commoner. After the Hans fiasco, everyone was just happy Anna found someone who actually cared about her, and didn’t just want the throne. Her parents probably don’t even know about Hans. She became nervous about how her parents would handle this....

“Anna,” Elsa cut in. “Don’t make yourself bleed. Go talk to him. Figure out a solution.” 

Anna smiled at her sister. She always had the best advice. And always knew what she was thinking, too. “Thank you, Elsa,” she said. The ice queen simply nodded, and Anna walked out. 

——

“I was getting worried about you,” Kristoff commented as Anna approached him in the stables, as always. 

“We just saw each other last night. It’s not even noon yet,” the princess countered. Kristoff smiled and gave his girlfriend a kiss in greeting. 

“Yeah, well, things are different right now. I’m sure you understand.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I do,” Anna said, holding Kristoff’s hand where it was on the side of her head so he couldn’t move it. Well, he could if he wanted to; he was much stronger than her, after all. But she knew he wouldn’t. He liked the contact as much as she did. “That’s actually why I came here to see you. We need to talk about introducing you to my parents.” 

Kristoff sighed. Now he did pull his hand away from her so he could run it through his shaggy hair. “How do you propose we go about doing that?” he asked. 

“Well, we’re going to have to get you some fancier clothes,” Anna remarked. “And it has to be on a day when you’re not working, so you don’t show up all sweaty.”

“I thought you liked it when I was sweaty?” Kristoff teased, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I can tolerate the sweat, because it’s part who you are, and shows how much of a hard worker you are, which I love. But it’s a terrible first impression for the parents,” Anna countered. 

“Alright. I’m not working over the weekend. We could do it on one of those days,” the ice harvester commented. 

“Okay. I’ll see how quickly we can get a suit ready for you,” Anna said. “Then I’ll have to figure out a way to bring it to you without my folks seeing... Or maybe it’s better if they know about it beforehand...” 

“Yeah. Maybe at least let them know I’m coming, so maybe they won’t be so angry with me or something.”

“They won’t be angry. At the most, they’ll be surprised by your title - or, the lack of one - but it will be fine. I’m sure of it,” the redhead said. 

“Always the optimist,” Kristoff commented. 

“I try,” Anna said with a playful shrug. “I’d just rather not think about the alternative. I don’t think I could live without you there with me.” 

“Don’t go all cheesy on me,” Kristoff warned playfully. 

“Oh, you know you love it,” Anna remarked, wrapping her arms around his neck. “And it’s true. I really don’t know what I would do without you. Elsa’s life has changed so abruptly... I really don’t want to experience more change than I have to from that.” 

“I know, baby. I know,” Kristoff said. “But don’t worry. Your parents would have to ban me in order to stop me from being with you.” 

Anna smiled, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. She pulled away, but Kristoff followed her, locking her lips with his again in a more passionate kiss. 

“Great. Now that we got that sorted, how about we have a little fun?” Kristoff inquired. Anna has barely nodded when he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist to carry her deep into the stables where no one could bother them. 

—— 

It was mid-afternoon by the time Anna decided she should go back to the castle. 

“Elsa is probably really struggling with everything that’s been going on. She told me to come here, but I know she also needs some support,” the princess commented. “And I need to clean up before dinner anyways.” She was extremely thankful that the family never had lunch together. Otherwise, she would have missed it, and would have been in big trouble. 

She missed not having to worry about meal times. Kristoff always took good care of her, to make sure she ate something if she was with him most of the day. Elsa never forced her to be back at any specific time. It was very different with her parents. They may have been dead for three years, but she still remembered the routine they had put in place. 

“Anna,” Kristoff called, pulling her out of her thoughts. “You’re scaring me, looking out in the distance for such long periods of time. I know you’re scared and worried, but I promise everything will turn out okay.” He cupped her face in his hand, and Anna leaned into it gratefully. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you. I was just thinking about how we used to spend all day together, and sometimes late into the night. It’s only been a day since they’ve returned, but it already feels like so much longer with the restrictions.” 

“I know. I miss that too, but I’m glad I can still see you at least for a few hours,” Kristoff replied. “Although I do wish we had a bit more time today.” 

“Oh yeah. You have to leave for another trip tomorrow, don’t you?” Somehow that didn’t cross her mind when he brought up he was off over the weekend. 

“Yeah, I do. And I have to leave at dawn if I’m going to be back in time for dinner with your parents,” Kristoff replied. Anna groaned. She was never up before the dawn, which meant she wouldn’t be able to say goodbye to him before he left. 

“That’s going to be the first time in awhile that I haven’t seen you off,” she commented, voicing her thoughts. 

“Yeah, it is. But don’t worry. I will be okay. And this will give you time to reconnect with your parents, so maybe they’ll be a little more open-minded about us,” Kristoff offered.

“Yeah. That-that is a good point.” She was holding onto his hand tightly, dreading the moment when they’ll have to separate for a few days. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe. So much.” He gently wiped away the tears that were now trailing down her face. “Go on. Go see Elsa. I’ll see you in a few days, and everything will be okay. You’ll see.” Anna nodded, but the tears kept flowing. Kristoff pulled her in for a tight hug, running one hand over her hair while the other rubbed circled on her back in a soothing way. She gripped harder onto him, not wanting to let go. “Anna.... If you stay much longer, you’ll be late for dinner.”

Anna let out a shaky sigh. “Be safe out there,” she whispered. 

“Always. And you be strong. For me and for your sister. Help her as much as you can. I know you can do that,” he said. He pulled her back a little and kissed her softly, before pushing her away gently and gesturing for her to go back to the castle. Anna slowly walked away, but stopped at the doorway to see him one last time and wave goodbye. Kristoff waved back, giving her a reassuring smile. Anna smiled as well - it was almost impossible not to smile when he was smiling. Then she turned and walked back to the castle, not looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think! :D


End file.
